1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation technology, and particularly, to a heat dissipation system and method for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation for electronic devices, such as projectors and personal computers, is important to ensure smooth operation of the electronic devices. However, heat dissipation design is aimed at certain environments in which the electronic devices are designed to be used. Therefore, usage of the electronic devices is restricted to the certain environments due to limitations of the heat dissipation design.
What is needed, therefore, is to provided a heat dissipation system for an electronic device which maintains good heat dissipation even if the electronic device is used in different environments.